Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a maintenance method for network connection, and more particularly, relates to a method and a computer system capable of maintaining network connection by regularly waking up the system.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with rapid advancement of computer technology, remote control technologies have been widely adopted. Users may operate a computer system remotely over a network at any time and anywhere. For example, a general user may control the computer system at home or office from anywhere by using the remote control technology, so as to obtain desired data or perform a remote task. By utilizing the remote control technology, system management personnel may further obtain messages such as a hardware status of the computer system, a system event log record and the like, so as to handle current status of the computer system at all time without restriction of time and space.
In the existing remote control technologies, when a user end intends to remotely connect to the computer system that entered a power-saving mode (e.g., S3/S4 mode as specified by the Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI)), the Internet Protocol (IP) address of the computer system must be obtained first before the user end can wake up the computer system by using the Wake on LAN (WOL) technology such that demands of the user end for the remote control can be satisfied. Most of these demands may come from the computer system at home, in which the IP address is a floating IP address provided by the Internet Service Provider (ISP). In practice, the ISP periodically changes the floating IP address in order to prevent network attack events from Internet hackers.
However, if a change on the IP address of the computer system occurs while the computer system is in the power-saving mode, the computer system may not be able to transmit a new IP address obtained after the change to the user end that intends to use the remote control. Accordingly, functions of the remote control may no longer be used since the user end cannot successfully transmit a wake packet to the computer system via the new IP address.